cherry-blossom bubble bath
by arsonistlullaby
Summary: Seth joins Kate for a bath on Valentine's Day. It may be conventional, but a little convention never hurt anybody.


Also posted on AO3 under the same username. I don't own From Dusk Till Dawn or any of its characters.

A little bit on the later side, but I really wanted to post a little something fun for Valentine's Day. It's a little on the short side and an unbeta'd mess, but I hope it's enjoyable just the same.

* * *

The bath is Seth's idea, essentially.

He becomes obsessed with the concept of their bodies sharing a tub after accidentally walking in on Kate during a long soak in a hotel bath a week earlier - her first in what felt like years - and has not let it rest since.

Deciding to share the bath on Valentine's Day, however… that's all Kate.

It's a little conventional, but a little convention never hurt anyone, especially with so little of it left in their lives. It's a nice refrain from the everyday.

Kate prepares the bath the way she prefers it, knowing very well that Seth isn't in this for the aromatherapy and ambience.

She doesn't call Seth into the bathroom until she has already submerged herself in the cherry blossom-scented bubbles.

"Come on. You started without me?" he says, already beginning to undo the buttons of his dress shirt.

She sinks lower into the tub. "You're not doing much to prove to me that you're not just doing this to see me naked."

He works on the buckle of his pants now, letting them drop to the floor.

"I think you just wanted a strip tease," Seth smirks, flinging his undershirt at Kate's head. She tosses it to the side, letting it fall to the ground. "All you have to do is ask, princess. And maybe get a couple glasses of scotch in me first."

"Oh. Speaking of alcohol," Kate says, allowing herself to sit up a little, remembering the bottle of champagne she'd ordered earlier, chilling in a small pail beside the bathtub. She is careful not to expose too much of herself and subsequently lose at her own game.

Seth is naked by the time he reaches the tub, leaning down over her to seize the bottle from her hands and proceed to open it. She watches him in astonishment, allowing her gaze to slowly trail down the expanse of skin before her, appreciating the curves and valleys of his torso.

She can feel her fingers twitch where they rest at the sides of the tub and plunges them into the water.

Seth manages to pop the bottle open within moments and pours the sparkling liquid into the glasses that the hotel has also provided. He hands one of them to Kate as he slips into the warm bath water. The tub is large, but he still has to bend his knees to fit in there with her, his feet resting against her outsides of her thighs.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Kate raises her glass.

He does the same. "Back at ya, princess."

There is a familiar buzz in the pit of her stomach that she can't quite put a name too, like the flickering of an old lightbulb as it turns on. She feels electric, but unsteady.

"Smells kind of flowery in here," Seth says, nudging her in the side with his foot.

"I'm sorry," she replies, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Next time I'll just dump some of your aftershave in the tub. Man it right up for you."

He grins. "That wasn't a complaint, Kate. It's nice."

She smiles, her eyes falling to his lips. That mouth, both a blessing and a curse. She almost wants to lean forward and kiss him right there, and she knows he can tell.

She extends one of her legs and presses her foot against his chest.

"What?" he blinks.

"You know what."

He sighs and places his glass of champagne off to the side, taking her foot in his hands, rubbing gentle circles against her skin.

"Thank you," she hums appreciatively.

He rolls his eyes, always one for the dramatics.

In a moment of boldness, she strokes her foot along the inside of his thigh, relishing in the way his body shudders at her touch. She runs her free hand along the side of his leg, her fingers brushing softly against his wet skin, testing his reaction again.

He exhales deeply and gives her a look that suggests he's bothered, so she repeats both actions simultaneously.

Seth's jaw locks, the corners of his mouth tense, and his eyes darken. She's seen this look enough times before to know what it entails, so she slows her pace down. She didn't spend so long perfecting this bath to have it over so quickly.

She lays her head back against the mouth of the tub, sipping from her glass of champagne as he switches his attention over to her other foot.

Just as she feels herself begin to drift into a blissful peace, rough hands grip around her ankles, yanking her forward and causing her champagne to spill into the bath water.

"Seth!" she yelps, her hands gripping around the edges of the tub for support, but his lips crash against hers before she can say anything else.

He deepens the kiss, one hand resting on her bare thigh beneath the water's surface, the other further dampening her hair.

She pulls away from him briefly, her hands moving to his face, brushing against the stubble along his jaw and down his neck, before resting firmly on his shoulders. His eyes search her face with misplaced tenderness, and there's that buzzing in her gut again.

She doesn't think she will ever grow tired of looking at him.

Slowly, her hands trail down his chest, lingering on the solid expanse of his abdomen for a moment, before traveling further to find that, as expected, he is already hard. Her eyes dart up to meet his and the tenderness that was there before is replaced with desire.

Kate's legs instinctively wrap around his waist, her bottom on top of his thighs. Her hand grips around him firmly, his breath hitching before she even starts to set a pace.

She feels his hands on her thighs then, tracing soothing patterns as they make their way north until he settles one of them between her legs. She's already wet and ready for him, and with the way his fingers brush against her skin, it is all she can do not to start writhing against him.

Her head falling to rest against his shoulder, she bites down on her bottom lip, anticipating his entrance. His breath is hot against her ear when he leans forward and sputters her name, his voice low and wolfish.

Kate is a bundle of broken sobs by the time he stops teasing her and slips inside and she rocks her hips against his fingers. He gasps and pulls her body closer to his, causing her to lose hold of his dick. Her mouth hangs open in a silent cry while his free hand grips the side of her waist, fingers digging into her skin.

It takes him a moment, but he manages to rise to his feet, lifting her with him so that she is straddling his waist. Slowly, with one hand on the bathroom wall for support and careful precision, he steps out of the tub and all but stumbles out of the bathroom, nearly dropping Kate on their way out. She grips onto him tighter, and he hikes her further up his body, gripping her ass to better secure her position.

Within seconds, her back is on the surface of the hotel bed and Seth is fumbling for a condom in the box he'd left on the bedside table.

He stands in front of her body, eyeing her hungrily, before leaning forward and lifting her legs to rest on his shoulders. He anchors himself by grabbing hold of her hips, his hands slowly trailing up to her waist, where they finally rest, grasping tightly, before he finally slides himself inside her.

It's the longest he's ever made her wait for it - he hadn't even been this painstakingly slow the first time, and it's like she can feel every centimeter that she stretches around him. Her back arches higher with every single thrust.

Seth leans forward a bit further, his fingers lightly scratch down her legs, one stopping to grip her left thigh, the other resting on the back of her right calf. His rhythm becomes a little less steady now; he groans and begins to pick up his pace.

Kate's shuts her eyes tightly as her body responds to his movements, exasperated mewls escaping her lips. The room is filled with their labored breathing and the sounds of their colliding bodies.

His pace is almost erratic now, which she takes as a sign that he's close to his release, but she so desperately doesn't want this to end just yet that she brings her hands to tug at his hair, pulling at it until he lifts his head to meet her gaze.

"Slower," she begs, her voice almost catching in her throat. "Please."

He groans, low and desperate, but obliges. He slowly returns to their initial pace, but thrusts deeper into her, eliciting an actual wail that seems to emerge from the pit of her stomach. The voice it belongs to almost doesn't sound like her own.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Kate," he mutters. "You're so…"

She moans again, and this time it sounds even deeper, almost animal. Seth joins her, panting and groaning harder with the force of each thrust.

He slowly brings her legs back down to his waist, leaning further forward over her body, his hands falling to the sides of her shoulders, pressing firmly against the mattress. She uses this new freedom to move, and his shoulders for support, to lift her head up enough to kiss his mouth. It's sloppy and quick, but she doesn't care.

Seth's pace picks up again, but she encourages it this time, feeling herself nearing the edge as well. She nearly screams when she finally does, her every limb on fire. Seth follows shortly after, allowing himself a few more short, jagged thrusts before finally succumbing.

They are both a tangle of sweaty, writhing limbs at the end, and it takes Kate a moment before she can even tell where Seth ends and she begins.

He is the first to break the silence that falls upon the room, his voice raspy and low. "So… Kind of defeated the whole purpose of a bath just there."

She laughs. "Like that wasn't your intention from the start, Gecko."

"All I wanted," he replies, his hand grazing the side of her face, his eyes studying her intently, "was to spend a nice, quiet, _clean_ evening with my girlfriend."

She shoves his hands away from her face and turns on her side so that her back is to him, burying herself into his chest as his arms fall, spooning her into his embrace.

"I'm gonna need a shower first thing in the morning," he says, his voice drowsy with sleep. "Both of us will," he adds, tightening his hold of her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Seth," she says with a yawn, ignoring the suggestiveness of his comment. "Goodnight."


End file.
